


Mr and Mrs Stark-Rogers

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Endgame AU [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Childbirth, Earth-3490, F/M, Female Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kid Peter Parker, Married Couple, Married stony, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: After Steve travels to Earth-3490 he meets and falls in love with Natasha Stark otherwise known as the female version of Tony Stark. Obviously no one knows this apart from him, still doesn't mean he doesn't love his wife any less. They have a 5 year old son, Peter and are expecting another little bundle... who is going to be born any day now.





	1. Shell Head

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously a follow up to 'Pushing the Limit', Steve time traveled to return the stones, found himself in a different reality where Tony is a woman, and single, he meets her, falls in love and true to the Earth-3490 comic, gets married to her. :)

Steve was going about his morning training the new SHIELD recruits, he hated leaving Natasha in the morning, especially since the baby could be born any day now. He left her with Peter, she didn't mind, and she would rather have him at home than at the SHIELD headquarters. 

 

_"You sure that you'll be okay?" He asked her as she woke up that morning, rubbing his large, round abdomen._

_Natasha nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine, go and be great."_

_He kissed her knuckles and embraced her as she sat up in bed._

_"Where's my boy?" She asked._

_"Here." Steve called for Peter and the little boy came running around the corner._

_"Mumma! Mumma!" Peter yelled as he climbed onto the bed._

_Steve grabbed him and pulled him up, "How are you Petey?"_

_"Good Daddy!" Peter shrieked and hugged his father before spinning around and carefully sitting next to his mother, careful not to touch her stomach. Natasha brushed his hair back and kissed his head, he giggled at her and hugged her._

_"How are you sweetheart, had a nice sleep?"_

_He nodded excitedly, laughing as Natasha tickled him._

_Steve watched them though the mirror as he adjusted his suit, he couldn't believe that, even though he kept the suit in the other reality, he had one in this reality._

_"Looking good Mr Rogers." Steve turned to see her wink at him as her long brown locks fell down the sides of her face._

_"Not as beautiful as you Shell Head."_

_She giggled at the nickname he called her and pulled Peter closer to her. She smiled when he touched her belly and when the baby kicked Peter's hand in response._

_"Baby likes you." She whispered to him._

_Peter smiled at her and put a small chubby hand on her stomach, "I'm going to be the best big brother ever."_

_"I'm sure you will be sweetheart." Natasha tickled his nose with her own. "Now, you going to go get dressed before Daddy goes?"_

_Peter nodded and jumped off the bed._

_Natasha watched him run out of the room before standing up, very slowly mind due to her large stomach. She groaned when she couldn't get up, "Erm, honey?"_

_Steve laughed under his breath and walked over to her, gently pulling her up. His smile dropped when she groaned, curling around herself. "You okay?"_

_She nodded and shrugged it off, "Course I am. Baby just kicked a little hard."_

_"You sure?" He asked, brushing her curly locks out of her face, "I don't have to go."_

_"No, it's fine." She reassured him, "Nick won't be happy if you don't go, I'll be fine. Baby's not due for another week."_

_Steve laid a hand on her stomach, smiling as he felt their child move around in there. "If anything goes wrong, just call me. Or Pepper. Even May."_

_"You have something against May?" Natasha asked, arms folded._

_Steve shook his head, "Of course I don't. It's just that she's not that fond of me."_

_Natasha laughed gently, caressing his cheek, "Baby, she does like you. We've become closer since she started dating Happy."_

_"Something I never thought I'd see." Steve chuckled holding her close to him. "Okay, I best be off." He kissed her on the lips. "Now if-"_

_"I'll call you." She smiled, "Now go, you'll be late."_

 

Natasha sat on the sofa in the living room, watching her son play with Rhodey on the floor. He had dropped around earlier, she didn't know if he came of his own accord of if Steve asked him to come around. 

"So, buddy? You excited to be a big brother?" Rhodey asked as he picked up his godson of the floor. 

Peter nodded, hanging on to the bigger man. Rhodey threw him into the air and Peter webbed onto the ceiling. 

"Rhodes? Really? Throwing my son onto the ceiling?" Natasha asked, rubbing circles on her stomach. 

Rhodey waved his hands into the air, "What? He's fine." 

Natasha watched as her 5 year old swung through the air, landing onto the sofa beside her. 

"Did you see me Mumma? I flew!" Peter giggled into the cushion. 

Natasha giggled, and stroked his head, "You were good baby, but it's a good thing your father isn't here otherwise he'd be screaming." 

Peter gasped and turned around before laughing and sitting beside her. "Sorry, Mumma." 

"It's okay sweetie," Natasha kissed his cheek, "he just worries about you, like I worry about him." 

Rhodey sat on the sofa with them, smiling at the mother and child. If anyone told him that his best friend would be in this position right then, he probably would have laughed but as luck would have it... she was in this position and she shocked everyone by how good of a mother she was. 

Natasha rubbed her stomach and Rhodey noticed the wince, "You okay?" 

She nodded, smiling at him, "I'm fine, don't worry." 

Rhodey raised an eyebrow, "You sure?" 

She nodded and went back to stroking her son's hair. In his hands, Peter was playing with his Iron Woman and Captain America action figures that Pepper had bought him last Christmas.   
Speaking of which... 

 

The elevator door dinged and the doors opened revealing one Virginia Potts. She was smiling brightly and walked into the penthouse, waving at Peter as she entered the room. 

"Hey Pep." Natasha smiled at her. 

"Boss." Pepper smiled back. "Rhodey, Peter." 

Rhodey saluted her, "What you doing here Pepper?" 

Pepper shrugged, "I have a break so I came to check on you." 

Natasha sighed into the sofa, "Guys! Did Steve put you to this?" 

Pepper sheepishly blushed, "No... okay, yes he did. He's just worried about you that's all!" 

Natasha snapped her head around and watched Peter play, "Guys, seriously, I'm-"

"Tasha?" Rhodey called out, looking at her. 

She had froze and her forehead was creased as she bent forward, putting her feet on the floor. She paled slightly as she put a hand to her stomach, rubbing it slightly. 

"Was that a-" 

Natasha interrupted Pepper by nodding, "I think it was." 

Rhodey got up and picked up Peter, taking him to his bedroom. Natasha sighed heavily, breathing in and out, rubbing her stomach. Pepper set her things to the side and held out her hand. Natasha grabbed it and breathed through her nose, "How do I know it's the real thing?" 

Pepper shrugged, "We should time them, when they're becoming regular, we'll get Stephen to get ready for you." 

Natasha nodded, curling around herself as she groaned, "Can you ring Steve for me?" 

Pepper nodded, letting go of her friend's hand. She stood up and picked up her phone, she dialed Steve's phone but there was no answer. 

"I won't be but a moment!" She yelled over to Natasha, running to go and ask Rhodey to try and ring Steve. 

 

Natasha watched her leave but was distracted by the incessant kicking from the baby, "Huh, finally want to come out do ya?" She asked as she closed her eyes, this was it... their baby was coming. 

 


	2. Getting Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey tries to get a hold of Steve whilst Pepper helps Natasha

Rhodey took out his phone and tried to ring Steve. Pepper held Peter on her hip and watched Rhodey rather nervously, biting her lip. The phone went straight to voicemail. 

"His phone must be off." Rhodey sighed, putting his phone away. 

"Shit." 

Peter looked at Pepper with his eyebrow raised, "Language." 

Pepper playfully glared at the little boy who was giggling to himself. "What are we going to do Rhodey?" 

"Okay, I'll go down to SHIELD and find Steve, you ring Stephen and ask him come over." Rhodey told her.

She nodded. "Do you want to take Peter with you?" 

"Yeah," he said, holding his arm out, "Come on bud." 

Pepper passed Peter over to Rhodey and went to go and phone Stephen Strange as Rhodey left the penthouse with Peter on his hip. 

 

_"Hello, Dr. Stephen Strange."_

"Hey, Stephen," Pepper said into the phone. 

_"Oh, hello Miss Potts. Is something wrong?"_ Stephen asked her with a hint of concern clearly apparent in his voice. 

"Erm, we think that Natasha's in labor?" 

_"Okay, I'll be there in a second."_

Pepper didn't even say anything as she heard a whooshing sound to the side of her and saw Stephen step through into the room. She nodded and put her phone away. 

"Where is she?" Stephen asked. 

Pepper pointed into the living friend, "In there." 

Stephen nodded an walked into the room. He sat beside Natasha on the sofa, she was gripping the sofa with one hand and her other hand hugging her stomach. Stephen brushed the hair out of her eyes and saw that her eyes were screwed shut, he doubted that she even knew that he was sitting there. 

"Tasha?" 

Natasha opened her eyes and Stephen frowned when he saw the tear stains down her face, she took his sleeve and held tightly, "Don't want to fuck your hands up." 

Stephen smiled and hugged her through the contraction, "How long have you been in labor?" 

She shrugged sheepishly. Stephen nodded and hugged her as he groaned lowly from her chest. "It hurts." She mumbled into his neck. 

When she lifted her head back up, Stephen smiled at her. "Water broke?" 

"Not yet." Pepper said from behind him. 

"Right then, I'm going to need to check how far along you are." He said sympathetically. 

Natasha nodded and tried to get off the sofa, "Can we check here?" 

Pepper and Stephen looked at each other, there wasn't much privacy because of the windows, Pepper nodded to her. "JARVIS?" 

"Miss Potts?" JARVIS' voice came from out of the ceiling. 

"Curtains please." Pepper asked softly. 

JARVIS closed the curtains to the windows, making the room slightly more private for Natasha. 

Pepper helped Natasha to move forward on the sofa, pulling down her lounge pants. Stephen used a spell to sanitize his hands and then parted Natasha's legs. "Okay, it's going to hurt but only for a moment." 

Natasha nodded, holding Pepper's hand. 

Stephen smiled in sympathy as he inserted his fingers into Natasha's entrance, "You're only about 3 cm." He said softly to her, rubbing the inside of her thigh as he pulled her trousers back up with his shaking hands. "Still want to have a water birth?" 

Natasha nodded, "Yeah. Where's Steve?" She asked Pepper. 

"Rhodey's gone to get him, don't worry. Peter's with him." 

"What?" Natasha snapped. "Why?" 

"Because... didn't want him around, watching this." 

Natasha nodded, understanding, rubbing the arc reactor over her chest. "God, this is going to take ages." 

"Yeah sorry about that." Stephen whispered to her, "You and the baby are going to be fine." 

Natasha whimpered as a contraction washed over her, "I just want Steve."

Pepper stroked her knuckles, "He's going to be here sweetie." 

*

"What?" Steve gasped when Rhodey told him that Natasha had gone into labor. "Is she on her own?" 

Rhodey shook his head, holding Peter up, "Pepper's with her and Strange is on his way." 

Steve nodded, taking Peter from him, "Right, come on, she's going to be pissed at me." 

 


	3. In the Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper sets up the bath whilst Stephen helps Natasha through the contractions

Natasha keened and arched her back through the contraction, "FUCK!" 

Stephen knelt beside her and held her hand, he didn't care if his hands would be hurt even more considering his injuries, Natasha was his best friend and he would follow through helping her through her labor. 

"How about we try hands and knees, help ease the pressure from your back?" He suggested to her. 

She nodded as she moaned through the pain. "Yeah... help me?" 

Stephen helped Natasha get up from the floor and down to her knees, she got onto her hands just before she almost doubled over, "God, it's just getting worse... where the fuck is Steve!?" 

Stephen crouched by her side, rubbing her back. "He's on his way, just breathe." He demonstrated the techniques he had been going through with her, "That's it!" 

Natasha breathed heavily through the contraction just as Pepper came back into the room, "Bath's ready." 

Stephen nodded, rubbing soothing circles into her back, "Hold on a moment."

Natasha sagged slightly as the contraction ended, "This is going to kill me." She groaned as she rubbed a hand over the reactor. 

Stephen noticed that she rubbed the place over her chest, "You're alright?" 

She nodded, closing her eyes, "Yeah... this so." 

Stephen nodded and helped her up to her feet. She leant heavily against him, holding onto his arm sleeve, knuckles going white. Pepper ran around to the other side and put Natasha's arm over her shoulder and the two of them helped Natasha walk to the bathroom where the bath was ran only slightly, just to the bottom of her rounded stomach. 

Stephen helped Natasha into the bath tub, taking off her pants. Pepper discarded her clothes and went around to the other side of the bathtub, settling Natasha in the bath, Stephen went around to the other side and held her hand as she breathed through the pain. 

"Tasha!" 

Natasha turned her head to the bathroom door and saw Steve standing there in his Captain America suit. 

"Steve?!" Natasha cried as she saw him. Steve swapped places with Stephen and took her hand, kissing her head. 

"Tasha, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Steve asked, brushing her hair back. 

Natasha gritted her teeth and nodded, "Just peachy. OW!" 

"Mumma?" 

Peter stood in the doorway with wide eyes. Pepper gasped and let go of her hand and ran to her godson, picking him up off the floor, she ran him out of the room, "Come here baby." 

*

Pepper sat Peter down on his bed in his bedroom, next to a pile of plushies that looked like the Avengers and other superheroes, Peter sat down and patted on the bed for Pepper to sit beside him. 

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" Peter asked quietly, wringing his little fingers on his lap. 

Pepper nodded, and laced her fingers through his brown hair, "Yes, sweetie, she'll be fine, now shall I keep you company?" 

Peter nodded as he shoved himself across his bed and climbed into her lap, "Is the baby making her hurt?" 

Pepper bit her lip but nodded, "Only for a little while." 

"Did I make her hurt?" Peter asked, looking into her eyes with his little doe ones. 

"A little bit yeah, but she always says it was worth it." She smiled at him and tilted his head up gently, "She loves you so much, so does you Daddy. Both of them love you so much and will love your baby brother or sister just as much." 

Peter breamed up at her and his eyes lit up but his smile faded as a tortured scream tore through the hallway. Pepper rushed up to close the door, "She's okay sweetie." 

Although his godmother's words eased him slightly, Peter was still really worried about his mother. 


	4. Waterbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha reaches the final stage

Steve had taken of his suit and was now sitting behind his half-naked wife in the bathtub filled with water. Stephen though was kneeling in the water with his hands between Natasha's legs, peering at the top of the head that was emerging from her entrance. 

Natasha held on tightly to her husband's hands and sagged against his chest when each contraction end. She felt the water pool around her and cried as the pain seared through her, she clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. 

"Steve, I- I can't do this..." She moaned, feeling a searing pain in her chest. 

"Yes you can," he whispered to her, kissing her temple. He felt her tense up as a contraction washed over her like boiling water. He helped her to brace herself as she pushed. 

"That's it, you're doing great." Stephen called out to her, watching the head come out. "Remember to breathe."  
Natasha let go off the breath she had been holding into her lungs, she followed Steve and his chest, moving up and down. She felt her long hair fall in front of her face, the water splashing up and splattering her shirt. She had to laugh at the memory of her planning the birth plan. 

 

_"I want a water birth." Natasha randomly said to Steve one breakfast._

_Steve looked up from his StarkPad and raised an eyebrow. "A what?"_

_"You know, a water birth." Natasha grinned, "It's basically giving birth in water, it's supposed to help relax you or something."_

_Steve nodded, "Well, if that is what you want."_

_Natasha smiled at him and took a sip of the herbal tea that Stephen had recommended. "You don't mind Stephen helping with the birth."_

_"Of course not." Steve took her hand, "I know that you two are close, and that he doesn't actually swing that way."_

_"Yeah, although I wasn't actually surprised when I found out." Natasha giggled as she recalled the scene in her head, "Where's Peter?" She asked, looking around._

_"With May, she should be dropping him back around later."_

_Natasha nodded, smiling, "Good," she stood up to her feet, "I'm going to take a shower."_

_Steve smiled, sipping his drink, he watched her leave but she stopped in the doorway and glanced over her shoulder, "And you're going to join me."_

_Steve grinned and ran up to her, kissing her bump as he held her waist._

 

Steve watched and looked between his wife's legs and saw the little head of his child peek through. He smiled and kissed Natasha's sweaty temple. He guided Natasha's hand down to the baby's head and he could see the smile on her face, he looked at her hand and saw her wedding ring and the scar that she had on it. He remembered the day she got that scar, it was when she blocked a bullet that was meant for him but she didn't realize that the hand she used happened to be the one without the protection of her gauntlet. Guilt plagued him for the rest of the week, but she never once blamed him. 

She told him that she would take a million bullets for him, and he said the same to her, kissing her on her lips. It was before they were married, before they had Peter, it was one of the days which he would look back on and say that was when he fell for Natasha Stark. Then, he would admit to himself that he fell in love with her some different time. 

More specifically, the first time he laid eyes on her. 

_It was the first day that he time traveled and found out by Doctor Strange that this was a different reality to the one he was used to however there were similarities. Just not the ones that he was expecting. He looked out the window he had landed in and saw 'Stark' on the side of the building. Tony was in this world too? Strange said nothing but he smiled at him._

_He transported him to the Avengers tower to introduce everyone to him and Steve turned around and saw a beautiful brunette walk through the door, brown eyes dazzling in the light, a powerful stride and... a familiar arc reactor on her chest._

_"So, you must be Captain Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America..." Her voice was angelic, heavenly to his ears, she held a hand out and he shook it, his cheeks turning pink. "Natasha Stark, pleasure to meet you."_

_"Likewise." He said, still blushing._

_"You can call me Toni, everyone else does, or Nat, Natasha, whatever suits you best." She smiled at him, her face bright and full of wonder._

_"Or Iron Woman!" Clint shouted down the room, hanging upside down on the ceiling._

_Steve smiled to her, "Iron Woman huh? I don't suppose I could look at your suit?"_

_"Suit?" Natasha laughed, "Honey, like any girl, I don't just have the one!" She batted her eyelashes at him and winked, "How about you come down to my lab and I'll show you around?"_

_"That'd be great."_

Then, almost 10 years later, they were happily married with a son and another one on the way... that was about to come any second now.  


	5. Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Stark-Rogers is born

Natasha fell back against Steve's broad chest and sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead to the sound of her baby crying. Steve kissed her head and looked at their baby that Stephen was holding into the air, the little baby was wailing loudly and shuddered to the cold air. 

"It's a boy..." Natasha whispered. "Another boy, God, what am I going to do with 3 men in the house?" 

Steve laughed softly and let go of her hands, looking at their little boy, "So I guess Peggy is out of the window?" 

"Well...." Natasha cleared her throat, "How about Carter?"

"Carter?" Steve asked, looking into the air, "Yeah, I like that one. Carter Stark-Rogers." 

Stephen cut the chord and wrapped the baby up, passing him over to his mother's waiting arms. Natasha clutched onto his little form and the baby waved his chubby hands about, cooing quietly. 

"Huh," Stephen laughed, "stopped crying now." 

"He wanted his Mama." Natasha kissed his little head. She sagged against Steve, feeling exhausted about it. 

 

_"Mr Rogers, you have a son."_

_Steve took a hold of the little baby, named Peter, and held the little bundle to his chest, looking at his wife's sleeping form. He smiled to himself and silently walked over to her, perching himself on the bed, holding his son. He took a hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
The birth had drained her and so she fell asleep pretty much after she finally let go of Peter. Steve placed a kiss onto Peter's tender cheek and smiled. _

_This is what happiness felt like huh?_

 

They had taken Natasha out of the bath and Steve had carried her to their bedroom and placed her frail form into their bed, pulling the soft duvet up and around to her chin. She had already fell asleep, he laughed under his breath. This was the only time she would fall asleep straight afterwards, any other time it was such a chore to get her to sleep, always tinkering, always fixing things. 

Stephen passed Carter over to Steve and smiled, "He's perfect but..."  
"Something's not right with Natasha." 

"You noticed?" Stephen asked. 

Steve nodded, "She was too scared to get a c-section though." 

Stephen sighed, "Yes, she was, well, keep an eye on her and if anything happens call me straight away." 

"Going already?" 

"Yes, unfortunately," Stephen told him, "Something's happening at the Sanctum, I'm needed." He smiled at Steve and stroked Carter's chin. "Congratulations Steve." 

"Thanks, Doc." 

Stephen created a portal and walked on through. 

 

Steve turned back around and sat on the bed beside Natasha and kissed her chin, holding Carter in his arms. He turned his head when someone knocked on the door. Pepper walked through and smiled, she fawned over the little baby. 

"It's a boy." Steve whispered. 

"Aww, he's adorable, how's Natasha?" 

"I'm not completely sure, I'm going to keep an eye on her, where's Peter?" 

"Asleep." Pepper smiled, "He can come see the baby when he's awake, gives Natasha time to sleep." 

Steve nodded and passed Carter over to Pepper, "Go on, I know you're dying to hold him." 

"Damn straight." Pepper giggled as Carter was passed over to her, "He's so tiny!" She whispered excitedly. 

"Didn't feel that way coming out." Natasha said quietly. 

Steve held her shoulder and she sat up, "You okay?" He asked, kissing her head. 

Natasha nodded, "I'm fine, how's my baby?" 

"Beautiful." Pepper fawned. 

Natasha smiled and leant her head against Steve, "Doesn't get any easier. Then again, it has been 5 years." 

Steve smiled and brushed his fingers through her long hair, "You did good." 

Natasha closed her eyes and hummed, "Did Nick kick your ass when you had to leave?" 

Steve shook his head, "No but he said that you're not going back to work for at least 6 weeks."

"WHAT?!" 

 


	6. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Carter

Despite finding out that she would have to have a longer maternity leave than she previously planned, Natasha was happy. She just had another little boy to add to the collection, speaking of which, she could hear the pitter patter of Peter's feet on the floor, and quite possibly the walls. She smiled as he ran into the room, holding a plushie of Auntie Carol in his arms. 

"Come here little one." She whispered to him, gesturing for him to climb onto the bed. 

Steve had left the room with Pepper to let the others know of the new arrival. 

Natasha grinned as Peter climbed to her side, carefully and quietly to not startle his little brother. 

"Is this my brother Mumma?" He asked quietly. 

Natasha nodded and used her other arm to hold onto Peter as he looked at Carter's little, wrinkly face.

"Is he good?" She asked him. 

Peter nodded, looking up at her with those big, brown eyes. "I love him Mumma." 

Natasha smiled and laid her head on top of his, yes, she was exhausted but she wouldn't trade any of this for the world. She often wondered if this was what her own mother felt. 

Howard hadn't been too pleased that Natasha was a girl, and not a boy like he hoped. However, he let her accompany him to the factories, show her the ropes, even though her mother wanted her to be a lady like herself. Howard though, he knew that Natasha Stark wouldn't end up doing any of that. The girl was a pure genius, made her own circuit board when she was four. Some would say that she even surpassed his own intellect but he wouldn't admit that out loud. 

_Maria sat at her piano and fiddled with the keys, Natasha was sitting beside her, a huge smile on her little face._

_"How was school today darling?" Maria's voice was soft and had a gentle touch._

_Natasha nodded, "It was fine Mom. Where's Dad?" She asked looking around._

_Maria frowned and looked down at the piano keys._

_Natasha sighed, "He's away again."_

_Maria nodded, "I am sorry Natasha but you know how he is."_

_Natasha sighed again and placed her fingers on the keys, she twiddled on them and played them. Maria smiled and watched her daughter as she played a tune that she had taught her, unbeknownst to Howard of course._

  
Natasha held her sons and hummed that old familiar tune her own mother would sing to her to help her sleep. A tear formed in her eye and trailed down her cheek. Peter noticed it and frowned. 

"What's wrong Mumma?" Peter asked, looking up at her. 

Natasha shook her head, "I'm okay baby." 

"Why were you crying?" Peter's bottom lip quivered. 

Natasha kissed his forehead, "I was... thinking about Grandma." 

Peter looked down and bit his lip, "Do you think she'd like me?" 

Natasha smiled and nodded at him, using her spare hand to brush though his brown locks, "She would have loved you, and your brother, she would have spoiled you rotten, Grandpa too. He always wanted boys." 

Peter smiled, showing his goofy little teeth. He stroked his brother's chubby cheek, Carter didn't even stir. Little man was all tuckered out. Natasha smiled at her little boys, knowing that life was perfect. She had a perfect husband that just so happened to be a national treasure, two adorable sons that would no doubt follow in their footsteps. 

Steve stood in the doorway, grinning at them, his eyes met with his wife's and he sat down on the bed, Peter crawled into his arms. 

"Hiya Daddy." Peter whispered, as to not wake the baby. 

Steve ruffled his hair and hugged him, "You okay buddy?" 

Peter nodded and snuggled into his chest, yawning. Steve laughed under his breath and sat under the duvet, Natasha sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, Carter and Peter between them. Steve smiled and closed his eyes, he really was the most lucky man in the world. Nothing was ever going to change that. 

 

He hoped. 


End file.
